naruto el dragon slayer del sol
by Ryu mendez
Summary: naruto despues de ser ignorado por sus padres y odiado por su aldea se va con un amigo al reino de fiore
1. Chapter 1

Alo aquí ryu, ryo y miu trayéndoles un nuevo fic de naruto pero este será un cross con fairy tail. Aclaro no pertenecemos nada solo los elementos: sol, luna y fusión de elementos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capitulo 1

La vida de naruto

Hoy diez de octubre se celebra el aniversario de la caída del kyubi a manos de la familia namikaze donde sus "salvadores" eran tratados como dioses y los aldeanos casi besaban el suelo donde ellos pisaban pero eso no nos importa en este momento, en un lugar alejado de la aldea se encontraba un niño llorando pues como el cumplía años el mismo dia que los "salvadores" de konoha pero a el lo trataban peor que a la misma basura su nombre es… naruto namikaze uzumaki el hijo mayor de minato namikaze también conocido como el rayo amarrillo de konoha y kushina uzumaki conocida como el habanero sangriento. Naruto se preguntaba si era también su hijo porque no le daban lo mismo a el que a sus hermanos, el se esforzaba al máximo tanto que en los últimos años aprendió el rasengan de su padre pero a una versión menos efectiva pues aunque le costara hacerlo no le importaba eso a el le importaba que sus padres lo reconocieran como lo que era… un ser humano que puede ser fuerte con un pequeño empujón pero tal parece que a ellos no les importa en lo mas mínimo. Naruto en secreto era entrenado por dos ANBU de los cuales confiaron en el, sus nombres eran… itachi y shisui uchiha dos tipos que vieron como era golpeado naruto el dia de su cumpleaños ambos decidieron ayudarlo pues su sueño era ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder proteger a su gente preciosa (NA: siempre quise decir eso).

Naruto también había podido hacer amigos que no solo lo quisieran como un pase para conocer a sus hermanos, aunque fueran pocos eran los que se preocupaban en verdad por el y ellos eran: sasuke uchiha, mikoto uchiha, itachi y shisui uchiha y un amigo que sufria algo parecido a el su nombre era ryo torayama. Naruto y ryo se llevaban bien además de que ambos eran como dos gotas de agua pues ambos vivan con el desprecio de los aldeanos, uno por ser confundido por un zorro que nunca tuvo y el otro por ser un usuario de dos elementos del cual nadie era digno de aprenderlos esos elementos son, el elemento del sol y el elemento de la luna, naruto había pedido a ryo que le enseñara como hacer para obtener esos elementos, ryo aunque fuera pequeño sabia como ser un buen maestro (naruto tiene 6 y ryo 8). Pasaron unos meses y naruto ya había aprendido por completo los elementos sol y luna, ryo estaba orgulloso de su alumno y amigo tanto que le dio todos los jutsus que el conocía, ahora que naruto estaba listo se disponía a volver a su casa pero algo no estaba bien pues el por alguna razón no quería ir ya a su casa. Comenzó a pesar y poco a poco se daba cuenta de por lo mucho que se esforzara sus padres nunca lo reconocerían, solo tendrían ojos para sus hermanos mito y menma.

Pero dejo esos pensamientos de lado y comenzó a caminar por las calles de la aldea por suerte estaba ya oscuro y a naruto eso le gustaba pues no había tanta gente que lo viera con odio o cosas por el estilo. Cuando llego a su restaurante favorito… ichirakus ramen donde pudo ver a la familia namikaze comiendo ramen cosa que le pareció extraño pues su "madre" siempre les hacia ramen para comer siempre ramen y eso ya le cansaba mucho pues aunque sea su mejor comida ya no era tan buena, con el paso de los meses naruto le estaba comenzando a gustar otras comidas que no fueran ramen el probaba cada porción de comida que podía cuando su amigo ryo le daba algo de comida cuando el iba a comprar algo para comer, naruto se acerco pues ellos estaba hablando animadamente cosa que hacían a menudo pero ahora hasta los cocinero tenían una mueca de enfado por las palabras que ellos decían.

-mina-kun, mito-chan, menma-chan solo ustedes importan en mi vida- dijo kushina

-yo pienso igual kushi-chan es mas solo nosotros cuatro somos una buena familia cualquier otro no es aceptado- dijo feliz minato

Naruto con esas palabras estaba destrozado y los dueños de ichirakus ramen podian ver eso pues en la ultima oración de kushina naruto había entrado para ver que sucedia y cuando minato dijo lo que había dicho naruto comenzó a llorar en silencio y se iba corriendo del local, los dueños estaban mas que furiosos iban a replicarles lo que hicieron pero mejor se calmaron ellos pensaban que algún dia el pequeño rubio alcornoque volveria para visitarlos o algo por el estilo. Naruto corrió hasta la casa del yondaime comenzó a empacar sus cosas las pocas cosas que tenia mas unos cuantos pergaminos elementales y ejercicios de control de chakra con todo lo que necesitaba fue a casa de sus amigos a despedirse unos por uno hasta que le toco a ryo que curiosamente también estaba fuera de la aldea eso dejo un poco curioso a naruto pero si su amigo se iba de la aldea el podría irse con el, camino lo mas rápido que pudo pero al alcanzar a ryo este comenzó a correr hasta que llego a un bosque y naruto le trataba de seguir el paso ya cuando estaba cerca de ryo naruto hablo

-oye ryo espera- dijo naruto ganando la atención de su amigo ryo

-eh naruto que haces aquí- pregunto ryo que miraba extraño el como su amigo estaba fuera de la aldea

-eso debería preguntarte a ti no crees- dijo naruto también confundido

-me voy a ir de esa aldea naruto, tu sabes lo que sufri ahí y no pienso volver- dijo ryo

-no pienso detenerte ryo pero yo también me quiero ir de esa aldea- dijo naruto con molestia

-naruto yo conozco un lugar donde gente como nosotros es aceptado por ser quien en verdad es- dijo ryo sorprendiendo a naruto

-dime que lugar es ese ¿en ese lugar hay buena comida?- pregunto naruto sacando una gota a ryo

-emm si claro hay buena comida- dijo ryo

-bueno y cuando vamos a ese lugar- pregunto naruto

-en unos meses pero el proceso es muy difícil y requiere tiempo- respondió ryo

-genial así tengo tiempo de aprender jutsu, ryo puedo ir contigo- pregunto naruto

-claro amigo- respondio ryo – pero debemos ir a konoha de nuevo- dijo ryo shockeando a naruto

-no, no y no, ryo no podemos regresar tu sabes lo que vivimos- dijo naruto con tristeza

-si pero presiento que algo pasara pronto- dijo ryo

{meses después distrito uchiha}

Vemos a naruto que trataba de impedir una estupidez de parte de itachi que le había contado de una misión pero nunca se imagino que su misión seria matar a todo el clan uchiha, naruto corrió tan rápido como pudo y vio con horror como había cuerpos por todas parte dejo eso de lado pues la mayoría de ellos no les importaba fue hacia la casa de su amigo sasuke para ver como itachi había matado a su propio padre y se disponía a darle un tajo con su espada a mikoto que veía con miedo a su hijo pero antes de que la espada le llegara naruto hizo ocupación de su elemento lunar

- aitemuruna: runa ken (elemento luna: espada lunar)- dijo naruto que saco una espada de color blanca y intercepto el tajo que itachi le iba a dar a mikoto pero en eso aparece sasuke con una expresion de horror

-itachi-nii que pasa todos los del clan están…- pero no logro terminar pues una shuriken se clavo en la pared y esta le hizo un corte a sasuke que vio con miedo el como su hermano le lanzo una shuriken pero también vio a naruto alado de su madre como protegiéndola

-baka ototo no sabes que todo lo que hice era para medir mis habilidades- dijo itachi frio sorprendiendo a naruto y a sasuke que estaba sin palabras

-itachi lárgate no dejare que mates a mikoto o a sasuke- dijo naruto serio haciendo que itachi le diera una señal indicando que le siguiera pero no sin antes dejarle un clon de sol que era exactamente igual a un clon normal pero de color amarrillo fosforescente. Una vez fuera del distrito uchiha naruto pidió una explicación que itachi le dio diciendo que los consejeros le obligaron a hacerlo y también itachi le dijo que le daría los ojos de su amigo shusui que había muerto en una batalla en la que el estuvo presente naruto con un poco de duda acepto

Paso una media hora y itachi se había despedido de naruto y el corria hacia donde los anbus no lo persiguieran pues no quería que naruto se involucrara en eso así que antes de que salieran itachi creo un clon de sombras que le implanto los ojos de shisui a naruto este solo se fue con un henge en sus ojos para que no le hicieran nada los del consejo. El regreso con sasuke y mikoto que estaban realmente asustados pues ver de esa manera a su hijo/hermano les dio un verdadero miedo eso los dejaría marcados de por vida en especial a sasuke pues el siempre veía a su hermano como un modelo a seguir pero con eso había matado todo lo que el sentía por su hermano (ojo no es yaoi es cariño entre hermanos) naruto estuvo lo mas cerca de lo que pudo de ellos pero sintió como unas presencias llegaban al distrito uchiha así que decidió irse antes de que su "padre" llegara a molestar

Ahora naruto esta en un entrenamiento con ryo que tenían sellos de gravedad cada uno llevaba alrededor de 60 kilos y aun así se podian mover a una buena velocidad cuando naruto hizo sellos de mano a una buena velocidad.

- aitemu-bi: sora yokuryu (elemento sol: alas del dragón solar)- dijo naruto que al momento sus antebrazos tenían una especie de alas de color amarrillo que ryo trato de contrarrestar

- aitemuruna: gekko- dijo ryo que lanzaba rayos de color blanco tratando de darle a naruto cosa que no sucedió pues este antes de llegar a ryo le dio un puñetazo en la mandibula y un corte con sus "alas" en el estomago sacándole un gemido de dolor a ryo que trato de levantarse pero escucho

-aitemuruna: runaboru (elemento lunar: bola lunar)- exclamo naruto que lanzo una bola de color blanco que se agrandaba con el paso en que daba

-aitemu-bi: soratiranosaurusu- dijo ryo que lanzo un tiranosaurio de color amarrillo que la bola lunar de naruto estuviera perdiendo su poder pues su ataque se comenzaba a debilitarse

Ambos decidieron que ya había llegado el tiempo para irse de konoha e ir al mundo del que ryo siempre hablaba, ryo comenzó a cerrar sus ojos y también detrás de el se comenzó a abrir un portal del cual ambos habían entrado a rastras pero no vieron que un anbu veía todo desde las sombras

-[debo informarle a minato-sensei sobre estos]- pensaba un ANBU con mascara de perro y un peinado que desafiaba la gravedad

En otro lugar ambos caian desde unos diez metros del aire y caian estrepitosamente hacia el piso, cuando lograron recuperar su compostura naruto corrió hacia su amigo ryo que respiraba muy agitado, eso no le daba buena espina a naruto y eso le daba un poco de miedo a si que fue hacia ryo.

-ryo que pasa- pregunto naruto asustado

-naruto cof, cof, me alegra que estés bien- respondió ryo que seguía respirando pero entrecortado

-dime que pasa, que te esta pasando- dijo naruto preocupado

-naruto esto es lo que debía pasar y yo no te he contado toda la verdad- dijo ryo con unas lagrimas en los ojos

-que verdad- pregunto naruto

-cof, la verdad es que yo no soy huérfano mis padres murieron al protegerme y antes de morir un shinobi de la hoja me llevo a konoha y me dejo en el orfanato, también yo venia de este mundo pero mis padres me llevaron a las tierras elementales para un nuevo comienzo- dijo ryo ya con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos

-ryo pero porque respiras tan agitado- pregunto naruto

-cof, cof, pues veras cuando cree el portal me dejo muy mal herido pero eso me alegra porque por fin me reuniré con ellos- dijo ryo que tosia muy fuerte y saco un poco de sangre de su boca

-entonces tu quieres morir- pregunto naruto con mucho miedo a su respuesta

-si naruto yo quiero esto yo debo ir con mis padres pero antes te dire una cosa, nunca pero nunca llegues a odiar a nadie porque si odias al final te odiaras a ti mismo y eso corrompe el corazón- dijo ryo con sus últimos alientos

-adios ryo yo solo quiero decirte que eres como el hermano que siempre eh querido uno que me apoye y que me guie- dijo naruto ya llorando ante la perdida de su "hermano"

-se fuerte naruto yo te vigilare ahí arriba para que no hagas estupideces- dijo ryo ya dando su ultimo respiro y en eso comenzó a llover

-ryo, ryo despierta vamos tienes que despertar ryo RYOOOOOOO- grito naruto al cielo que seguía lloviendo

Naruto con pesar se levanto y decidió dar una sepultura a su hermano y amigo de la infancia después de eso el comenzaba a tener sueño así que se dormio a lado de la tumba improvisada de naruto esperando el mañana y comenzar su nuevo dia solo.

En konoha

El anbu con mascara de perro estaba dándole el informe de lo que vio a minato que lo miraba incrédulo y a la vez molesto pues su "hijo" se fue de konoha y el o su esposa no sabían el porque.

-kakashi dime con quien se fue naruto- pregunto minato serio

-no tengo idea minato-sensei- respondió kakashi

-bueno puedes retirarte- ordeno minato y kakashi se fue en una bola de humo dejando llorando a minato que se lamentaba el como había sido con naruto pues aunque no lo demostrara el quería a su hijo pero con el entrenamiento de sus hermanos no tenia casi tiempo para el ahora entendía que debió hacer un clon para guiarlo o al menos darle un entrenamiento parecido al de sus hermanos pero todo lo que quería todo lo que deseaba hacer con naruto entrenamientos, comidas, regalos y demás cosas pero ahora todo se fue al demonio pues ya no podría hacer nada con el ahora solo podría hacer lo que tenia planeado con sus otros dos hijo esperando que algún dia pudiera enmendar sus errores.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Y se acabo el primer capitulo de este nuevo fic ¿les gusto? En lo personal yo casi lloro porque mate a ryo (mentira) bueno todo por el fic pásenla bien tengan un buen dia o noche o a la hora en que estén leyendo este capitulo…chau chau

Nota: si los que escriben historias de los caballeros de zodiaco usen si así lo desean esta técnica, kozumikkubara (bala cósmica)


	2. Chapter 2

Hooooola nuevo capitulo de naruto el dragon slayer del sol, primeramente iba a ser el dragon slayer del sol y luna pero como soy taaan olvidadizo no lo apunte y no quiero cambiar el titulo porque quiero evitar la fatiga… vamos al cap de hoy disfruten.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capitulo 2

Los dragones del sol y luna

Al dia siguiente naruto se levanto con pesadez pues había perdido a alguien a quien pudiera llamar como su hermano y ahora el lo perdió, comenzó a caminar como buscando algo pero llego a un bosque donde vio a dos mini dragones lastimados de sus alas y sus pies (o lo que sea que tengan), fue a ayudarlos pero no sabia como curar sus heridas y supuso que el los iba a lastimar mas de la cuenta pero aun así llego a donde estaban los dos dragones, una vez ya cerca pudo notar que uno era de color amarillo y el otro de color blanco.

Llego con ellos y les dijo que les ayudarían pero que les dijeran el como hacerlo y eso hizo que ambos dragones tuvieran una gota de sudor detrás de la nuca mientras pensaban que en verdad este nigen los iba a ayudar si ni siquiera sabia como, decidieron dejar que los ayude pues al ser dragones ellos son un poco orgullosos y no le dejarían a nadie que los viera o tocara pero con ese niño harían una excepción pues ambos sintieron algo en su interior que les decía que ese niño era especial. Al cabo de unas horas los dos dragones ya no se encontraban tan lastimados pero era mejor que nada le agradecieron a naruto pero también les propusieron un trato el cual era que se convirtiera en el dragón slayer del sol y la luna.

Naruto pregunto que era un dragón slayer pero después de una larga explicación por parte de los dragones entendió mas o menos lo que era pero también les pregunto que si sus artes eran como los elementos que el usaba y también les pregunto si conocían a su difunto amigo ryo y ellos se sorprendieron pues ellos eran los mismo dragones que habían enseñado a ryo años antes de que se fuera a las naciones elementales pero también le borraron la memoria para que al lugar en donde se encontrara no dijera nada de su existencia, naruto acepto ser entrenado por ellos pues sus elementos taiyoton (elemento solar) y tsukiton (elemento lunar) no eran muy buenos que digamos y mas aparte debía hacer algo con los ojos de su amigo shisui sabia que el su sharingan ya estaba despertado y ya había madurado pero una pregunta le vino a la mente ¿si su sharingan estaba maduro, eso no lo debió de haber matado? Pero eso se fue al caño cuando se desmayo y cuando abrió los ojos se vio a si mismo delante de una cloaca con una gran puerta de madera que tenia "sello" escrito en un papel que estaba en las puertas. Una voz dentro de la jaula le comenzaba a hablar pero esta era muy demoniaca.

– miren nada mas pero si es mi carcelero- dijo la voz que mostraba ser un zorro grande de pelaje anaranjado atardecer

-tu, tu eres kyubi pero como se supone que minato te encerró en mis hermanos mito y menma- dijo naruto con asombro

– no el muy idiota solo encerró mi poder en esos mocoso y mi alma y conciencia fue sellada en ti– explico el zorro

–oh ya veo, bueno dime quieres ser mi amigo- pregunto naruto sorprendiendo a kyubi

–por que quieres que sea tu amigo kit, soy un gigantesco zorro que todos temen- dijo kyubi esperando que naruto cambiara su decisión pero no fue así

–y eso no me importa tu no has querido hacer nada de lo que has hecho ¿o si?- pregunto naruto

–no mira te contare lo que en verdad paso, durante el parto de kushina yo trate de escapar lo admito pero no para destruir konoha sino para ser libre es muy solitario estar todo el dia dentro de una persona que te ve como un demonio sin corazón pero lo que paso es que ella había sido secuestrada por un hombre de mascara que se hacia llamar madara uchiha, la llevo a un lugar y me extrajo de su interior yo creía que seria libre pero el uso un genjutsu haciendo que me llenara de rabia y comencé a destruir todo a mi paso y lo demás bueno tu ya sabes lo que ocurrió despues– dijo kyubi muy triste

–no importa pero si no te molesta me puedes decir tu nombre– pregunto naruto viendo a kyubi

–claro mi nombre es abigor– se presento abigor mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar ahora se mostraba a una persona de veinte años de cabello rojo y ojos rojos, llevaba una camisa roja carmesí y unos pantalones de color rojo oscuro

–bueno abigor donde estoy- pregunto naruto

–fácil kit estas en tu mente- respondió abigor que dejo shockeado a naruto

–si esta es mi mente…– murmuro antes de cerrar sus ojos y concentrarse en eso la cloaca cambio a una playa con todo y una casa (si han visto two and half men sabrán de cual casa es… la de charle harper igual no me gusto tanto la nueva)

–wow- dijo abigor viendo la nueva playa y también la casa

-adiós abigor– dijo naruto saliendo de su mente

–[creo que me va a agradar mi nuevo jinchuriky] – pensaba abigor

Fuera de la mente de naruto

Naruto estaba despertando pero sintió la brisa en la cara bajo su vista y vio que estaba encima de uno de los dragones que iban hacia el desierto mejor no pregunto y se quedo dormido un rato. Pasando una horas naruto se levanto de su siesta y vio con asombro que el desierto no era como lo pintan o bueno no en este caso pues había una pequeña manada, tribu o lo que sea pero vivian distintos dragones de colores blanco y amarrillo además de unos de los dos colores. Naruto estaba preguntando sobre los dos dragones que lo habían traido pero solo les dijeron que estaban en otro lugar, comenzó a explorar ese desierto y vio como los dos dragones estaban ahí buscando algo, naruto solo se acerco a ellos y les hizo una señal de son de paz (esa que hacen los marcianos cuando visitan planetas).

–yo- dijo naruto

-al fin despertaste mocoso- dijo el dragón amarrillo

-no seas malo con el niño exael– dijo el dragón blanco

–pero es la verdad elais- dijo el dragón ahora identificado como exael

–etto sigo aquí- dijo naruto con timidez

–oh claro dime cual es tu nombre- pregunto elais

–naruto, pero quisiera usar el apellido de mi mejor amigo así que soy naruto torayama– dijo sorprendiendo a los dragones

-quien era el que usaba nuestro apellido- pregunto exael viendo a naruto

-ryo mi difunto amigo ryo torayama- dijo naruto serio asombrando mas a los dragones

–naruto si tu eres amigo de ryo el debió enseñarte los elemento que nosotros le enseñamos a el– dijo elais

–si me enseño el tsukiton y el taiyoton– dijo naruto

–demuéstralo mocoso- dijo exael, naruto solo suspiro antes de hacer sellos

-tsukiton: macanikkusu°muntiranosaurusu (elemento lunar: tiranosaurio mecanico lunar) – dijo naruto que de sus manos salió un dinosaurio de color blanco con toques de negro (como el zord de conner en power rangers dt pero en blanco) que corrió hasta perderse en el horizonte

–esa técnica no se la enseñamos a ryo es mas nosotros ni siquiera sabemos que era esa técnica- dijo exael con asombro

-esa técnica es una de mi invención- dijo naruto con una sonrisa

–Bueno naruto te entrenaremos en las artes de un dragon slayer para que puedas usar magia– dijo elais

-genial pero ustedes saben si el sharingan puede evolucionar– pregunto naruto a los dragones

–sharin…que– dijo exael

–olvídenlo-, –[oye abigor sabes si el sharingan puede evolucionar]-penso naruto

–si kit pasa al mangekyo sharingan pero con el tiempo tu vista se ira pero pasara con la ultima evolución del eien mangekyo sharingan donde tu vista no se perderá y yo como soy tan genial lo modifique para que lo evoluciones con entrenamiento– explico abigor en la mente de naruto

–gracias abigor- agradeció naruto y siguió con su charla con los dragones

-mira naruto nosotros deberíamos enseñarte lo que tu llamas jutsus pero eso ryo ya te lo había enseñado pero no todos mira y presta atención, tsukiton: okami to getsuryu (elemento lunar:lobo y dragón lunar) – grito elaisa que lanzo un lobo blanco por tierra y un dragón como ella y ambos se iban al horizonte

–genial– murmuro naruto

-naruto como dije te entrenaremos en todo lo que sepamos y además también te enseñaremos a usar magia– dijo exael

–[abigor una pregunta, ¿crees que sobreviva al entrenamiento?] –pregunto en sus adentros el -rubio

-lo dudo kit pero será muy divertido verte intentar sobrevivir- dijo abigor

-[que malo pero aun así, ESTOY JODIDO CON "J" DE JUANA]- grito mentalmente naruto

ocho años después

Vemos a un naruto ya de 14 años de edad que esta entrenando en su magia junto con elaisa y exael a su lado viendo su avance.

–Sun make: sword sun- dijo naruto que apareció una espada de sol y daba tajos al aire usando su estilo de kenjutsu el cual era tentai ryu en el que consiste en el esquivar y atacar pero de diferente manera.

Naruto se detuvo pues ya había pasado un buen tiempo en el que estaba ahí y para su gusto su entrenamiento solo podía ser descrita en una palabra… tortura, si tortura pues los dragones lo levantaban a las seis de la mañana y lo hacían correr de seis a doce solo para calentar los músculos, luego unas sesiones de esquivar bolas de fuego de cada dragón y lo peor de todo era que eran todos a la vez lo cual le provocaba muchas quemaduras pero no todo era malo pues en ese tiempo había despertado el eien mangekyo sharingan y estuvo entrenando con el y logro dominar el amaterasu, tsukuyomi, kamui y Susano del cual era uno de sus favoritos pues con el podía hacer cosas de las cuales el prodria acabar con cualquier enemigo. Según exael con su habilidad de la magia el en ese momento era un mago clase S y de nivel ninja era un ninja de nivel alpha (SSS) por sus habilidades mas sin contra que hizo sus versiones del rasengan y un mejorado jutsu de espacio- tiempo de la cual era muy superior a la de su "padre" pues el solo debía sentir su chakra o magia y este se iba en un destello de color blanco con detalles amarrillos y dorados a la vez, si su entrenamiento podría ser una tortura pero era gratificante al final pero siguia pensando en su amigo ryo pues el ahora cada año en ese dia en que llego va a la tumba de su amigo y le deja una rosa de color blanca o comienza a orar delante de la tumba, una clara señal de amistad.

Naruto después de terminar sus ejercicios comenzó con una técnica que tenia aparte la cual era una técnica que le daba el poder de volar como un dragón pero no era tan fácil como el lo pensó pues llevaba un buen tiempo en eso y solo lograba volar unos dos metros sin desplomarse al suelo.

Konoha

Hoy era el mejor dia para menma y mito pues hoy se graduaban de la academia ninja se hubieran graduado hace años pero con la amenaza da una organización de nombre akatsuki el yondaime no le quedaba mas remedio así que hizo que los novatos se graduaran a la edad de 14 años para que estuvieran mejor preparados hoy todos los graduados estaban en el salón esperando a su sensei iruka que les iba a dar los nombres de los equipos.

–buenos días alumnos déjenme decirles que estoy orgulloso de ustedes y que mejor forma de expresarlo que con un discurso sobre como la vida de un shinobi lleva responsabilidad, entusiasmo…– así fueron dos horas del que según algunos era el discurso mas largo de la historia, dejando el aburrimiento y la siesta de casi la mitad de los alumnos prosiguió a nombrar a los equipos.

–equipo 1- equipo 7 conformado por sasuke uchiha, menma namikaze uzumaki y sakura haruno, sensei kakashi hatake- dijo iruka mientras que sakura gritaba algo sobre que el verdadero amor siempre triunfa y cosas por el estilo

–Equipo 8 conformado por hinata hyunga, kiba inuzuka y shino abúrame, sensei a cargo kurenai yuhi

–Equipo 9 en funcionamiento- equipo 10 conformado por shikamaru nara, chouji akimichi y ino yamanaka

–Equipo 11 conformado por mito namikaze uzumaki, natsumi uchiha (hermana menor de shusui) y megumi senju (hija de tsunade y jiraiya) sensei a cargo kushina uzumaki- concluyo iruka

Torre hokage

Vemos a minato con bolsas en los ojos pues al parecer el no le ha contado al resto de la familia sobre la desaparición de naruto y tampoco ayudaba a que los demás no se enteraran y eso lo puso muy triste pues al saber que así vivieron toda la vida de naruto era muy triste y patético, patético pues minato le consideraba que ninguno de ellos pudo hacer nada por el, no le hacían caso y por ende se fue de casa y no lo negaría, lo trataron peor que la basura y minato ya no podría hacer nada y tampoco se lo contaria a su familia pues iba a dejar a ver cuanto tiempo tardan en averiguar sobre naruto pero esas esperanzas eran casi nulas pues ya habían pasado ocho años y no se daban cuenta ¿en verdad eran así? Se preguntaba solo para ponerse a pesar sobre su hijo y llegar a la conclusión de que si el fuera naruto se hubiera ido al primer mes de abandono y apenas lo comprendía le decían que no molestara tanto y jamás se detuvieron a preguntar si era feliz o si necesitaba algo no nada jamás hicieron nada y eso lo ponía mas triste…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Y se acabo dejen review y tengo una duda ¿hoy termino el manga de naruto? No lo he visto y pues me da curiosidad y verlo pues como que me da la fatiga pues al hacer la historia y pensar en un final digno de mi primera historia casi no me da tiempo de ver el manga y quisiera que ustedes me dijeran pues si es así pensare en unas historias para no hacer tantas versiones de naruto que en este momento son 4 y quiero hacer mas historias pero no lo hare hasta que acabe las que ya tengo y también informo que domingo y lunes me dedicare a la historia "naruto el maestro del ki" y mañana subiré alguna de las otras historias creo que será el nacimiento de un ranger o resident naruto ustedes eligen, si quieren que suba mañana un cap de nacimiento de un ranger déjenlo en los review y sobre que morphers quieren que salga y si quieren que suba un cap de resident naruto déjenlo en el review. Bueno creo que eso es todo cuídense mucho… una ultima pregunta antes de despedirme ¿Creen que salga una nueva saga de naruto? Pues según fuentes confiables (y cuando digo confiables son otakus como yo) dicen que saldrá una nueva saga de naruto después de la shippuden y pues no se la verdad. Bueno se despide de ustedes ryu y miu-chan que no ha podido estar mucho en casa pues esta enferma de gripe… chau chau


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Conociendo a los magos

Han pasado varios meses en los que naruto logro perfeccionar su técnica de vuelo y ha salido de la tribu de dragones en que se encontraba ha estado viajando por varios lugare buscando algo que hacer pero siempre que iba a hacer lo que sea llegaba alguien mas y le quitaba la diversión a sus trabajos. Ahora naruto esta comiendo unos tallarines en el bosque muy cerca de una cueva que estaba delante de donde comia hasta que escucho algo.

-AUXILIOOOO- grito una voz que aparentemente estaba en lo que parecía una carretera. Naruto fue tan rápido como pudo y vio a una niña de 10 años siendo acoralada por cinco sujetos que trataban de quitarle la ropa con unos cuchillos

Naruto llego y golpeo a tres de los cincos sujetos que trataban de abusar de la pequeña en eso naruto hace sellos de mano muy rápido.

-katon: Karyudan-dijo naruto lanzando un dragón en llamas que dejo hecho cenizas a uno de los dos tipos que quedaban

En otra parte en una tarde agradable en el reino de fiore, cinco magos caminaban hacia su siguiente trabajo, este consistía en capturar a cinco bandidos que se ocultaban por los bosques, los cinco magos estaban conformados por una rubia de exuberantes proporciones y una figura envidiable, una pelirroja enfundada en una armadura plateada con un heart creuz y una falda corta de color azul, un chico de cabello negro que caminaba solo en ropa interior, una adolecente muy tierna de cabello azul junto a una gatita de color blanco y un chico pelirrosa acompañado por otro gato azul que venia acosando a la gatita de blanco

-vaya , estoy que ardo por hacer este trabajo, estos bandidos no seran rivales para nosotros, ¿tu que crees happy?-el mencionado había dejado de "ligar" con la gatita blanca para responder a su amigo peli rosado

-¡aye! Sir- contesta el mencionado gato azul

-natsu, debemos estar atentos, cualquier cosa podría aparecer en este bosque así que manténganse alerta, no debemos fallar en esta misión- dijo la chica de cabello rojo con una actitud mandona y temperamental

-no te preocupes erza dejalo en mis manos, ninguno de esos criminales escapara de mis poderosas llamas- confianza, era lo que el chico de cabello rosa mostraba, trato así que formo una llamarada en sus manos

-natsu lo mismo dijiste la otra vez y gracias a tus estupideces los bandidos escaparon- dijo el chico exhibicionista

-¡¿ PERO QUE CARAJO ESTAS DICIENDO?! ,los bandidos no hubieran escapado si tu no hubieses metido tus narices en esto IDIOTA- grito el chico rosado

En otro lado del bosque naruto ya estaba golpeando sin piedad alguna al ultimo tipo con todo lo que tenia pero el no iba a ceder tan fácilmente, en eso naruto le lanzo una bola de fuego a los pies haciendo que este gritara de dolor. Naruto aprovecho eso para tratar de sacarle algo de información al tipo desde quien lo había planeado lo del intento de abuso hasta porque lo hicieron, el tipo solto toda la sopa a naruto que miraba con odio al tipo en eso naruto decide ponerle fin a su vida con una técnica que el había creado.

-hinoken- dijo naruto que al instante una masa de fuego se acumulaba en su mano mientras tomaba forma de una espada y le dio un tajo al sujeto en la cabeza degollándolo. En eso se acerco a la niña.

De pronto los cinco magos observaron a cuatro cuerpos tirado por distintas partes del bosque por su mala suerte solo dos estaba con vida pues se escuchaban gemidos de dolor pero eso no les importaba en ese momento pues vieron en como un chico se acercaba a una nenita en eso erza pudo ver como la niña temblaba, natsu se acercaba peligrosamente a naruto con fuego en las manos.

-BASTARDO no te dejare que te salgas con la tuya- el dragón slayer se lanzo hacia naruto dirigiendo un golpe envuelto en llamas, con la intención de acabar con el, pero el rubio reacciono de inmediato dando un salto pero a diferencia de natsu, naruto le da una patada cuando estaba girando en pleno aire, impactando e el costado de salamader y mandándolo hacia lo mas profundo del bosque sin que este pudiera parar

Natsu se levanto y salió del bosque solo para ver que naruto ya no se encontraba ahí, ahora estaba encima de un árbol mientras hacia sellos a una buena velocidad.

-suiton: mizuken (elemento agua: espada de agua)- dijo naruto que en su mano comenzaba a formarse una espada de color azul y se lanzo hacia natsu para darle un tajo pero este solo esquivaba los tajos que naruto le daba en eso naruto decide que es mejor tratar de darle con ataques a distancia

-yoso ryu: ryu no kyoryokuna taiyo (elemento dragón: poderoso dragón solar)- dijo naruto que lanzo un gran dragón de color amarrillo que se acercaba con peligro hacia natsu pero este solo se escondió en el bosque esperando que el ataque del rubio terminara. Para su fortuna el ataque de naruto se desactivo antes de que le diera al bosque. Natsu salió del bosque con su puño envuelto en llamas gritando karyuu no tekken.

Naruto realizo las poses de manos antes de que gritara – yoso no yugo: taiyoton, katon: tiranosaurusu enteka (fusión de elemento: solar y fuego: tiranosaurio solar en llamas)- exclamo naruto lanzando un gran tiranosaurio de color amarrillo con bordes de color rojo carmesí que se dirigía hacia natsu pero esto solo se comio al tiranosaurio

-qu, que paso te comiste mi técnica idiota- dijo naruto con molestia y asombro

-gracias por la comida- dijo natsu con una sonrisa de confianza, naruto se daba cuenta de que no le lanzaría mas jutsus de sol o fuego pues parece que eso solo lo alimenta

-kage bunshin no jutsu- dijo naruto creando alrededor de setenta clones, cinco clones se acercaron a natsu con una velocidad parecida a la de lee sin sus pesas atacaron con el uzumaki naruto rendan, pero antes de terminar natsu logro dar un giro y ataco con su karyuu no tekken golpeando al quinto naruto y haciéndolo desaparecer, los cuatro de abajo al ver lo que pasa comopudieron lograron levantarse y lanzaron golpes hacia el natsu suspendido pero cuatro lanzas de hielo los hicieron desaparecer.

Desde atrás gray había apoyado a natsu para que no le pasara nada, los cuatro clones traian una espada de diferente elemento en las manos y eso le preocupo a gray actuando lo mas rápido que podía, la chica pelirroja estaba observando todo el panorama con la decisión de intervenir

-no se metan en esto- ordeno erza a las otras dos que solo asintieron

El naruto original estaba sorprendido pues el chico de cabello negro había creado hielo y el lo consideraba un reto, entonces comenzó a crear sellos de mano desapareciendo a los otros clones que faltaban.

- katon: gokakyu no jutsu- grito naruto que le lanzo una bola de fuego hacia gray que solo se cubrió con un muro de hielo pero una pelirroja había usado una armadura y se lanzo en contra de naruto que solo saco su espada favorita.

-ryosodo (espada dragón)- murmuro naruto mientras que su mano se comenzaba a formar escamas y después estas tenían filo, en eso el se lanzo contra la de pelo rojo enfrascándose en una pelea de taijutsu con ella

Naruto y erza estaban parejos pero en un momento chocaron espadas y en eso erza aprovecho para darle un cabezazo al rubio que se recorrió un par de paso hacia atrás y comenzaba a hacer mas sellos de mano

-ustedes pagaran hoy conocerán la ira de naruto torayama- grito naruto que acababa de formar sus sellos

- tsukiton: runa dageki (elemento lunar: golpe lunar)- dijo naruto que en su puño comenzaba a ponerse de color blanco y se lanzo pero no contra erza sino contra natsu lanzándolo contra un árbol

-AUU maldito y yo que demonios hice- se quejo el dragón slayer

-calla y duerme, suiton:ryu mizu no gun (cañón dragón de agua)- dijo naruto que dejo un pequeño dragón de agua a lado de un pequeño cañón con agua y naruto le hablaba a erza

-no se preocupen por su amigo mi pequeño dragón no disparara si es que yo no le digo- dijo naruto que volvió a hacer sellos de mano

-maji yoso: taiyo to tsuki: kyoryu saigo no nisshoku (fusión de elementos: solar y lunar: dinosaurios del eclipse final) – dijo naruto que lanzaba dinosaurios de colores amarrillo y blanco que iban en dirección a gray que recibió el triceratops, pterodáctilo, stegasaurio y mastodonte, ankylosaurio. Erza recibió el ampelosaurio, craspedodon,tuguludsurio y tiranosaurio rex haciendo que ella quedara en un cracter con su armadura destrozada

Naruto se quedo viendo a natsu que estaba ya muy mojado pues el pequeño dragón de agua disparo hacia natsu pero el le dio con fuego hasta que el ataque de naruto despareció, natsu estaba ya enojado pero naruto lo veía con despreocupadamente. Natsu se lanzo hacia naruto con su puño en llamas pero naruto solo le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. Lucy y happy veian toda la escena del rubio y sus amigos y ella junto con el gato azul estaban asustados

–es muy fuerte, me alegra no haber peleado con el- dijo lucy y happy solo asintió con la cabeza

Volviendo con naruto y natsu este se encontraba ya muy enojado y lanzaba golpes a lo loco tratando de que alguno le diera al rubio pero todo era inútil, naruto pensaba que ya había ganado pero una espada larga le dio en la manga de su camisa haciendo que este quedara clavado en un árbol, busco el culpable y vio como erza estaba con su armadura del purgatorio y le mandaba al rubio una mirada de muerte

–oye eso no es justo me tomaste desprevenido- dijo naruto con voz infantil sacando una gota de sudor a lucy y a happy

–vas a perder – dijo erza que tomaba otra espada y se dirigía hacia naruto

–[carajo no creo poder ganar pero ya no tengo oportunidad usare mi nueva técnica] – pensaba naruto que saco la espada y se desclavaba del árbol.

–eres persistente ¿lo sabias?- dijo natsu con enfado

-nahh aun falta lo mejor, veamos a tu amiga no le puedo ganar con combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero si a distancia bueno hagamos esto, maji yoso: tsuki to taiyo: randamu kyoryu (fusión de elementos: luna y sol: dinosaurio aleatorio) – dijo naruto que lanzaba dinosaurios que salian al azar de sus manos que iban en dirección a erza que solo trataba de esquivar los dinosaurios pero en un descuido le dio el dinosaurio ankylosaurio mandándola hacia el cracter nuevamente

Naruto los veía con mucho cansancio pues gasto mucho chakra y en eso camino hacia donde estaban los tres, el creo dos clones de sombras y fueron a arrastrar a los tres en un solo lado y espero a que se levantara pero el tenia una conversación con lucy que e un principio se negó pero después acepto, ambos estaba conversando cosas sin importancia cuando de un momento a otro el rubio estaba atado de un árbol por unas sogas que salieron de la nada, vio en donde había dejado a los tres mago y para su sorpresa ya no estaban ahora estaban rodeándolo y erza lo apuntaba con su espada pero ya no tenia la armadura del pulgatorio sino su ropa normal.

–eso no es justo me toman desprevenido simplemente es injusto pagaran no pienso dejar que le hagan daño a nadie me escucharon a nadie- gritaba naruto pero se callo cuando sintió el frio metal en su garganta y vio a erza con una mirada sadica

-tu eres un bandido y no te dejaremos hacerle nada a la niña- dijo ella, naruto iba a responder pero llego la misma niña a quien había salvado

-no esperen el me ayudo con lo bandido- gritaba la niña mientras corria a donde estaba el rubio

–el derroto a los bandidos que nosotros debíamos eliminar- dijo incrédulo natsu

–un momento que hacias tu en ese lugar sola- dijo erza mientras la niña bajaba la cabeza

–yo trataba de recoger bayas para hacer de comer cuando ellos, ellos llegaron y trataron de ya sabes- dijo la niña avergonzada y tirando lagrimas.

–DEJENLA TRANQUILA SI NO LES QUIERE DECIR NADA ES PORQUE NO LO QUIERE REVIVIR– gritaba naruto que trataba de salir de su agarre y funciono después se fue a donde estaba la niña y la puso detrás de el con su sharingan activo.

–espera esto debió ser un malentendido- dijo natsu avergonzado y con una mano detrás de su cabeza

-ustedes son fuertes pero siento una energía rara en ti dime que eres- dijo naruto apuntando a natsu

–soy un dragón slayer- dijo natsu preparándose para un ataque

–genial eso significa que hay mas como yo- dijo naruto saltando de alegría

–espera como que mas como tu– pregunto erza

–yo también soy un dragón slayer- dijo naruto con felicidad

-de cual eres- pregunto natsu

-del sol y luna, y tu– respondió naruto

-del fuego- dijo natsu ya mas tranquilo

–bueno me gustaría tener un segundo round con ustedes pero cuidare de esta niña hasta que llegue a su hogar- dijo naruto mientras la niña asentía a sus palabras y e iban a casa de ella pero una voz los detuvo

–karyuu no hoko– dijo natsu que le lanzo su ataque al rubio que por no herir a la niña recibió el golpe a tracion dejándolo un poco quemado de la espalda

–oigan dejen que se vaya- dijo lucy y happy

–no te metas lucy este tipo no me ganara- dijo natsu encendido

-natsu el ya no es nuestro enemigo- dijo gray mientras naruto creo un clon y la mando con la niña a su hogar mientras el se ponía serio y apuntaba a gray

–oye tu donde carajo esta tus pantalones- dijo naruto y gray solo bajaba la cabeza y…

–DONDE MIERDA ESTA MI PANTALON- dijo buscándolo

–miren yo no soy su enemigo pero tampoco su aliado pues no tengo en donde vivir y bueno ya saben que eso que lo otro bueno les voy a contar mi historia pero solo la contare una vez sino pusieron atención pues que mal no repetiré bueno mi historia comienza con el ataque de un ser llamado kyubi…- y así naruto les contaba su vida en konoha también los descuidos las golpizas de los aldeanos y sobre la muerte de su mejor amigo ryo, cuando termino todos lloraban incluso naruto derramo un par de lagrimas cuando sintió un par de brazos abrazandolo, vio que era lucy quien lo abrazaba

–vamos llora para que saques ese dolor- dijo lucy y naruto solo apretaba los puños a tal grado que casi sangran, se puso serio pero también relajado

–ustedes donde viven-pregunto naruto

-vivimos en magnolia- dijo erza

–creen que pueda ir con ustedes a magnolia– pregunto naruto

-no lo se tal vez- dijo natsu

–te enseñare técnicas de fuego- dijo naruto y al instante natsu respondia un gigantesco "si"

–vámonos entonces rubio- dijo lucy que se agarraba del brazo de naruto y ambos comenzaban a caminar….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

hola bueno a lo que voy mi lap no esta lista, si van como cinco semanas y todo para que no le hicieran nada bueno eso me enoja pero ya que el cap de hoy está en mi cel el porque no lo subí antes es porque no lo encontraba y. No tenia casi tiempo lo lamento y veo que no les gusto la batalla de rap que hice. Eso no importa en este momento lo otro esque si quieren hablar mas conmigo yo estoy mucho en una aplicación llamada habbo "haz nuevos amigos" y bla bla bueno estoy como ryu_mendez y casi siempre estoy en McDonalds bueno lo alargo mucho, aparte estoy en un proyecto secreto que no será muy secreto si ven mi perfil hice un polls hace ya muchos eso también aprovecho que elimine el fic "nacimiento de un ranger" porque no lo haré desde el principio sino ya después de la cuarta guerra ninja,bla bla no les adelanto temas y también publicare un trailer sobre un nuevo fic en "el maestro del ki" ya están informados bueno nos vemos una vez mas lamento la demora los quiero chau chau


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

La llegada al gremio

Han pasado varios días desde que naruto conoció a natsu, grey y erza, en esos días naruto le ha enseñado unos jutsus de fuego a natsu, le ha mostrado un estilo de kenjutsu a erza que al pricipio se mostraba fascinada por como sacar espadas de la naturaleza ya no necesitaría usar su magia de re-equip, bueno estaban a unos metros de las puertas del gremio pero en eso a natsu se le ocurre hacer una buena pregunta

-oye naruto de donde vienes- pregunto natsu

-bu, bueno yo vengo de un lugar muy lejano a este- dijo naruto tratando de parecer tranquilo pero no funciono

-quieres ser mas especifico- dijo erza seria

-ok yo vengo de las tierras elementales- dijo naruto

-donde queda eso- pregunto lucy con un deje de interés

-crei que ya lo sabían o no pusieron atención a mi historia- dijo naruto

-para serte sincero se me olvido- dijo natsu con una mano detrás de su cabeza

-bueno vengo como dije de las naciones elementales y eso viene de otra dimensión, llegue a aquí gracias a mi amigo ryo que dio su vida por traerme aquí después de que vio como mi familia me olvidaba- dijo naruto mientras retomaban su camino hacia magnolia

-y como hizo eso- pregunto erza

-el lo hizo con… de hecho nunca supe como lo había hecho pero eso en este momento no importa, aun así debo saber como lo hizo pues debo volver por unas personas que me querían en ese lugar- dijo naruto

Cuando se acabo la conversación todos retomaron su camino a magnolia que ya se encontraba cerca solo debían tomar un tren para llegar, tomo unas horas pero esas horas eran una tortura por las quejas de natsu y sus peleas con gray pero valio la pena cuando llegaron pudo ver el gremio (para que describirlo si muchos ya lo conocen) llegaron y naruto vio a una peliazulada que vestia una camisa de manga corta de color rojo que resaltaba sus pechos copa C junto con una mini-falda que le llegaba a medio muslo (aquí Wendy tiene la misma edad que naruto), naruto se quedo embobado al verla pero se puso serio pues recordó para que había venido, camino junto con los demás a ver al maestro del gremio marakov

-AYYYYYYYYY un gnomo- grito naruto llamando la atención de todo el gremio

-MUCHACHO NO SOY UN GNOMO SOY EL MAESTRO DEL GREMIO Y UNO DE LOS 10 MAGOS SANTOS- dijo marakov enojado

Marakov era un señor de avanzada edad pero aun podía dar una buena batalla al ser considerado uno de los 10 magos santos, el vestia una camisa blanca con un pantalón de mezclilla corto con una barba y su cabello de color blanco, tan blanco como la nieve.

-disculpelo maestro no sabe lo que hace- dijo erza con tranquilidad pero al mismo tiempo con seriedad

-no te preocupes hija pero que esta haciendo- dijo marakov viendo a naruto que estaba viendo como peleaban natsu y gray

-estan peleando?- pregunto erza con una sonrisa tipo mei, natsu y gray se abrazaban del miedo

-jejeje creo que este gremio será divertido- murmuro naruto divertido, comenzó a caminar hasta quedar cerca de marakov

-perdona viejo por confundirlo con un gnomo- se disculpo naruto

-da igual chico pero a que has venido- pregunto marakov con interés

-he venido a unirme a su gremio- dijo naruto sorprendiendo a los presentes

-de acuerdo pero te pondré una prueba- dijo marakov viendo a natsu y grey.- ustedes dos pelearan contra este joven- dijo el

Natsu y grey estaban emocionados por que iban a pelear con el nuevo aunque natsu ya lo había enfrentado

-oye viejo, dime quien es la de cabello azul- pregunto naruto cerca del oído de marakov

-se llama Wendy marvel- le dijo marakov a naruto en un susurro

-[wow es muy linda]- pensaba naruto

-[te guuuusssssstaaaaaaaa]- dijo abigor en su mente

-[si y que]- dijo naruto que comenzó a caminar a donde el maestro le había pedido que fueran

Una vez fuera llegaron a una especie de azotea donde cada uno tomo su pose de batalla, solo esperaban a que marakov diera la señal

-listos, comiencen- dijo marakov dando inicio a la pelea

-karyu no hoko- dijo natsu lanzando fuego hacia naruto que exquivo con rapidez

-raiton:no yoroi- dijo naruto mientras una capa de rayos lo cubria, todos los presentes lo miraban con fascinación

-espero que estén listos esta vez no me contendré- dijo naruto haciendo sellos de mano

-katon: gokakyu no jutsu- dijo lanzando una bola de fuego hacia grey pero natsu llego rápido y se comio la bola de fuego

-joder natsu no te comas mis ataques- grito naruto con voz infantil sacando una gota de sudor a todos los presentes

-ice make: double sword – dijo grey creando dos espadas una en cada mano

-sharingan- dijo naruto activando su doujutsu

-llego la hora, sun make: sun vean- dijo naruto con sus manos al frente, mientras que una masa de color amarillo intenso se formaba en sus manos y la misma que lanzaba hacia su objetivo que para su desgracia lo esquivo con gran dificultad

Naruto no les iba a mostrar todo su poder pero tampoco se las iba a dejar muy fácil solo mostraría un 20% de su fuerza total.

-moon make: moon sword- dijo naruto sacando una espada de color blanco como la nieve y se lanzo a darle un corte a grey que dio directo, le rasgo su camisa que llevaba

-ahí voy- grito natsu que le lanzo un golpe a naruto en el rostro que recibió pero que no le movio ni un pelo

-eso es todo? Ryusoul!- exclamo naruto

El cuerpo de naruto rápidamente se comenzó a llenar de escamas bicolor, de su espalda salió una cola de dragon junto con sus garras, también le salió dos alas grandes que se encontraban en la espalda, su peinado también cambio a ser como lo tenia a serlo mas grande y alborotado. Le daba un toque de salvaje provocando un sonrojo en la cara de muchas mujeres

-[oh mi dios es tan lindo]- pensaba un chica de cabello blanco de nombre mirajane

-[caliente]- ese era el pensamiento de las demás mujeres

-que te parece mi transformación natsu- dijo naruto mirando a natsu

-que cool espero que me lo enseñes- dijo el

-de acuerdo pero antes- dijo desapareciendo y reapareciendo detrás de natsu dándole un codazo en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente

-vamos a terminar con esto grey- dijo naruto que hizo un sello de mano

-doton:doryudan- grito naruto lanzando un dragon de tierra que le dio directo a grey dejándolo inconsciente.

Naruto fue con marakov a ver que tal iba a salir todo esto pero lo único que logro fue que un grupo de mujeres se fuere encima de el.

-que fuerte- dijo una chica rubia

-que poder- dijo otra

-casate conmigo- grito otra

Naruto como todo caballero les dijo que se fueran derecho, derecho y que buscaran a otro pues el aun no quería nada por el momento, pero se los dijo de la manera mas amable posible. Las chicas comprendieron pero aun así no iban a dejar de insistir con naruto, el rubio fue con el maestro para ver su resultado

-y bien viejo pase o no- pregunto naruto con ansiedad

-si pasaste pero tu nivel de mago es impresionante, por eso de hoy en adelante eres un mago de clase S- dijo marakov feliz

-clase S, que bien dattebayo- dijo naruto con su pulgar hacia arriba.-oiga viejo necesito habalr con usted en privado-

-para que muchacho- pregunto marakov

-quiero saber si usted sabe sobre un tipo de magia que permita viajar entre dimensiones- pregunto naruto

-conozco muchas maneras- dijo el

-si pero una persona puede perder la vida viajando por dimensiones?_ pregunto naruto

-solo hay una que puede ser mortal pero es la mas antigua y es muy alargada- dijo marakov

-entonces hay muchas maneras de viajar por dimensiones- dijo naruto

-si, tu y cualquiera podría viajar por dimensiones si es que conoces la magia correcta- dijo marakov

-dime algún método- dijo naruto impaciente

-de acuerdo, en si es mas una técnica que una magia pero uno debe conocer el tipo de energía que se usa en esa dimensión- dijo marakov

-yo uso dos tipos de energía, eso significa que puedo ir y venir cuando quiera- pregunto naruto

-bueno si y no, si puedes pero no cada que quieras hay un limite de veces pero puedes hacerlo- dijo marakov

-limite de uso o tiempo-pregunto naruto

-tiempo, mira tu puedes estar ahí pero necesitas tiempo para que esa magia recargue lo que use un ejemplo si llevas gente contigo tardaras dos meses en recargar pero si vas solo será un mes- dijo marakov

-umm llevo muchos meses aquí bueno no en el gremio pero si en otros lugares cerca de aquí- dijo naruto con una mano en su barbilla

-bueno joven- dijo marakov

-naruto, naruto torayama- se presento naruto

-naruto donde y que color quieres la marca- pregunto marakov

-en el brazo derecho de color dorado- dijo naruto y en unos instantes ya tenia a marca de fairy tail en el brazo

-bienvenido a fairy tail naruto- dijo alegre marakov

-gracias marakov-san- dijo naruto al momento que hizo una reverencia

-oye naruto tienes donde pasar la noche- pregunto natsu

-no- dijo naruto

-vamos para que busques hogar- dijo natsu mientras el junto con los otros jalaban a naruto

-[jeje sin duda nos divertiremos aquí no crees abigor]- pensó naruto

-[sin duda kit pero hay algo que me preocupa]- dijo abigor

-[que sucede]- pregunto naruto

-[la chica de cabello rojo]- dijo abigor

-[erza? Que sucede con ella]- dijo naruto

-[kit escuchame bien, casate con ella después de todo tengo un buen ojo con las chicas]- dijo abigor

Naruto solo cayo de espalda ante las cosas que dijo abigor pero no podía decir que erza era linda, ella era muy linda al igual que lucy y esa chica de cabello azul de nombre Wendy pero se preguntaba que pasaba en konoha pues aunque lo hayan tratado como lo trataron a el le preocupaban algunas personas de konoha

-[me pregunto como estarán ayame-neechan y el viejo]- pensaba con nostalgia naruto

Konoha

Hoy por fin era el dia, hoy es el dia en que minato le diría a su esposa y sus hijos sobre naruto cuando acabara con el papeleo iria de inmediato hacia su casa para decirle, pasaron 3 horas de papeleo y por fin minato, fue a su casa en un destello amarillo y llego a la sala principal de su casa donde vio a kushina y sus hijos entrenando con una boken.

-kushi-chan- dijo minato ganando la atención de su esposa e hijos

-que pasa tousan/mina-kun- dijeron ellos

-alguien sabe donde esta naruto- pregunto minato

-el esta… ustedes saben donde esta mito,menma- pregunto kushina viendo a sus hijos que solo negaron con la cabeza

-no se donde este tousan, creo que esta con el teme- dijo menma

-no menma-nii naruto debe estar con el viejo sandaime- dijo mito

-o tal vez este con sus amigos- dijo kushina encogiéndose en hombros

Minato estaba enojado su familia TODA su familia incluyéndolo a el eran así de idiotas, idiotas que no sabían en donde estaba naruto, idiotas que no saben nada absolutamente nada de naruto. Minato exploto cuando kushina dijo "con sus amigos" enserio a tal grado llego.

-naruto se fue de la aldea hace meses, MESES y solo yo me he enterado de que desapareció- grito minato enojado

-y eso que tousan, naruto es débil- dijo mito

-si otosan naruto es demasiado débil- dijo menma que con un clon formo un rasengan

-si naruto no fuera tan débil podría hacer esto- dijo mito que creo doce clones y todos juntos creaban rasengan grandes

-NARUTO NO ES DEBIL, USTEDES SON MAS FUERTES SOLO PORQUE LOS HEMOS ESTADO ENTRENANDO SI HUBIERAMOS ENTRENADO A NARUTO LES ASEGURO QUE NO LO HUBIERAMOS DEJADO DE LADO, YO YA NO LOS ENTRENARE MAS- grito minato fuera de si

-vamos mina-kun sabes al igual que yo que mito y menma son los niños de la profecía ellos salvaran al mundo de la…- fue interrumpida cuando jiraiya entre en la casa preocupado

-minato la profecía ha cambiado- grito jiraiya

-y que dice- pregunto minato

Nacido del rayo amarillo y la princesa roja

Ignorado por sus primojenitores

Odiado por su nación

Con un amigo leal

En un nuevo mundo con maldad

El los salvara

Chakra y magia el tendrá

Con fe en si y sus amigos

Y con dragones el estará

-creo que se trata de naruto porque…- no continuo porque kushina lo callo

-falso jiraiya ese debe ser menma o mito- grito kushina

-kushina si la profecía dicta que es naruto debe ser naruto- dijo minato

CXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXm

hola chicos les tengo malas y buenas noticias las malas son que actualizare cada mes por problemas de familia y la segunda...la... La segunda es que...no no me siento preparado porque es muy doloroso pero aún así se los diré mi mi abuelo le detectaron can..cáncer de estomago y yo no les pido micho solo una cosa una simple cosa y no tardan ni diez minutos... Por favor rezen por mi abue yo lo quiero mucho y me deprimiría mucho si el se va. Las buenas son que tengo el otro capítulo de mi primera historia pero también estoy trabajando en un fic de yugiooh gx y naruto no se cuando tenga listo el primer cap porque la estoy haciendo en la libreta de la escuela y llevo como dos hojas sin mas que decir me voy y les encargo ese favor plise no les pido nada mas en mi vida.

una despedida un poco por no decir muy deprimido y les deseo un buen día,noche o tarde


End file.
